Speak Of It
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: And it will disappear. . . When people started disappearing around a house slated for demolition, the guys decide to check it out. Despite their insistence that ghosts aren't real, strange things start to happen as they begin to explore. Something's in that house. But what does it want? And will the brothers ever make it out again? Come, step right in, it's sure to be a scream.


_Author's Notes: Okay, just laying a few ground rules here. This chapter is dialog only. I tried to make it as clear as possible as to who is speaking. The initial order is Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, for no other reason than that was how the first few lines came out, but all in all it works in my favor. Eh, I'm no good at explaining. I'm trying not to give anything away. I digress. Good luck and enjoy! I hope. . ._

_Disclaimer: Goblins and ghouls go bump in the night, greedily gobbling all in sight, blood and flesh and shell and bone; not turtle nor ghost is mine to own._

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Speak Of It

* * *

"Why are we doing this, exactly?"

"Can it, Mikey."

"Quiet you two. Don, what do you think?"

"Hmmm. . . Well, considering how Casey and April described the place, it actually appears to be in rather fair condition. Um, foundation wise, anyway. I've checked into the security around here. No cameras, no alarms. Just padlocked chains and plywood boards. This whole block is slated for demolition by the end of the week."

"Du_u_u_u_u_u_ude, it totally _screams_ 'haunted house'. Do we _have_ to go in there?"

"You heard what Case said, Chucklehead, people've been disappearin' 'round here. Tha's why him an' Ape asked us ta check it out."

"Decent foundation or not, that entire front porch looks ready to cave in at any second. We'll have to scope out the back and find another entrance."

"Okay."

"Uhh. . . Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and . . . keep watch. Heh."

"Let's go, ya chicken."

". . ."

". . ."

"Oooow! Raph!"

"If ya'd quit bein' such a chicken turtle, den maybe I wouldn't hafta get rough with ya."

"Raphael, stop hitting Michelangelo. Ninja silence and invisibility here, guys. We don't want anyone hearing or seeing us and calling the police."

"Not that there is much of anyone around to hear or see us, let alone alert the authorities on us. . ."

"Yeah, 'cause that makes me feel so much better, knowing we are walking into a decrepit, haunted house on a creepy abandoned block with no one to hear our cries for help when the ghosts try to possess and/or kill us all."

"Mikey, I'm warnin' ya!"

". . ."

"Ghosts do not exist, Mikey. I'm sure whatever is causing these disappearances has a perfectly logical explanation behind it."

"Yeah, perfectly logical like a ghost comin' an' gobbling them up!"

"Dere ain't no ghosts, now shut it!"

"Hush. We'll climb through that open second story window. The brick is weathered and weak in some places, but I think shuko spikes are our best bet for getting in. Remember, silent and invisible. As much as we don't want the police called on us, we certainly don't want whoever or whatever is causing these disappearances to sneak up on us. Everyone ready?"

"As we'll ever be. Lead on, dear Cap'n."

"Heh heh, 'Cap'n'. . . Meep!"

"Ya next, Mike. I'll be holdin' up tha rear an' makin' sure yer still followin'."

"Careful here, guys. The brick is crumbling, but I'm going to avoid the weakest spots. Follow my path."

"Hmm, these bricks are more weathered than I had estimated. . ."

"It's not like I'm gonna run off an' leave you guys, Raph."

"Whatever."

"Watch your footing coming in, guys. There is glass all over the floor."

"I guess the window wasn't open. Just broken."

"Move your butt, Don. I'm not enjoyin' the view of your backside."

"Where is yer off switch?!"

"Give me your hand, Raph; I'll help you up."

"Wow. . ."

"'Wow'? Dude, this place is creepy."

"You thought the outside was creepy, bonehead."

"All the furniture is still here."

"And by the looks of it, untouched for ages. Though I can't imagine why. I'd have thought this place would be empty. Some of these items must be worth a small fortune by now."

"I think the inside is _way_ creepier than the outside."

"I think you watch way too many monstah movies an' they're rottin' yer brain. Or wha's left a' it, anyway."

"Why would they just leave everything here, Don? This house is coming down in four days. Wouldn't someone want to keep some of this stuff?"

"Apparently not. We appear to be in some sort of music room, judging by the piano there, as well as the layout of the furniture."

"Monster movies do not rot your brain. They are very educational!"

"Right, yah, and Leo's the next Da Vinci."

". . . Ignoring that comment. . . Did you get a floor plan or blueprint information?"

"Just the basics, five bedroom, three bath, three stories, attic and a cellar. Despite the Victorian décor, it is wired for electricity, but the plumbing and wiring is dated by about thirty years. This house has been standing for nearly two hundred."

". . ."

". . ."

"Alright. We'll split up in pairs and each take half the house. Mikey and I will take the top floor and the attic, you two take downstairs and the basement. Shell cells on, you call if you find something. If none of us finds anything, we meet back here. No going off on your own, guys. We do this together. Be careful."

"Here's a flashlight if you need it. Good luck, guys."

* * *

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

_Author's Notes: I've been reading too many Ninja Turtle horror stories, me thinks. I felt like I just HAD to write a ghost story. Tell me what you think guys. Should I stay dialog only (which is flippin' hard, by the way) or write it in full detail from this point on? Let me know! _

_I have sooo many fun things planned for our favorite terrapin shinobi adolescents, I can't wait to write it. But I need to know which format to use. ;) That's right, I am not opposed to using bribery as a tool. Well, I hope you liked it, my peeps. Love ya all! Take care! God bless!_

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


End file.
